


Bound

by MightySnowflake



Series: Mafia AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aaand no consent at all... ehe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And a Little Bit More, But just a tiny bit, Dubious Consent, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Mafia AU, Spies & Secret Agents, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightySnowflake/pseuds/MightySnowflake
Summary: Someone has the best day of his life, someone his worst and someone doesn’t see anything extraordinary in any of it. It just be like that when the mafia decides to make its move.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Mafia AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864696
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Finally??? A sequel??? What even??? So yeah, I was writing my thesis the whole semester and then corona decided to make the matters even more complicated than necessary... But I got my thesis defended so 🥳🥳🥳 I've spent the leftover summer wrestling with this fic and I hope that I'll get to finish my other fics as well before I gotta go back to Uni!

All these years full of studying, activism, making connections with the “right people” and so on and so on and finally, he was here. He had reached his lifelong dream. The public’s thundering applause flew to the high ceilings of the classy concert hall as the tall man finished his speech with the trademark toothy smile.

Maybe pride wasn’t even enough of an emotion to describe Tobirama’s joy as Hashirama finally descended the stairs of the stage and fixated his grin on Tobirama who answered with the same, though a bit more lopsided.

“Congratulations, _Major_ Senju! May our city grow and prosper under your tactful rule as I’m sure you have _quite a few_ wonderful ideas to offer to its people.”

The tone of voice coming from Tobirama wasn’t as formal as the uttered words had been, the widening grin giving them even a mocking taste but Hashirama saw from the shining red eyes everything that had been left unsaid. In a blink of an eye the younger brother was embraced by the tightest hug possible. He let it happen, if only for today, and hugged his brother back with as much strength as he could muster in return.

“Oh, Tobi!” Tobirama could already hear his brother sobbing quietly on his shoulder and for once he answered with a genuine silent smile. Today seemed to be a day full of special occasions. “I’m gonna make this city a better place for everybody!” Tobirama listened to the words he had heard so many times already, since the time they were old enough to understand the world they were living in for what it was but young enough to believe that all the problems could be solved with just a few good words. “I know you will,” answered Tobirama quietly as he closed his eyes and breathed out calmly. “And I’ll help you.”

The last bit was what made Hashirama soften the hug and eventually he drew back, both of his hands gripping gently his forever loyal baby brother’s arms and gifting him a milder smile which always reminded Tobirama why he wanted to support his brother in his dream. No, in _their_ dream.

Careful steps approached the two and when the young men turned to see who it was a warm voice followed. “Congratulations.” Just like that Hashirama’s attention became fixated on the newcomer who made the last few steps to gracefully rise to their tiptoes and leave a chaste kiss on the new Major’s cheek.

“Mito!” Hashirama’s eyes all but shined and threatened to start pouring again but his attention shifted once again and anchored on the already round belly in front of him. Despite the grand atmosphere and expensive suit worn especially for today, the new major squatted down in the middle of the sparkling hall, put his hands over Mito’s which already rested on her stomach and leaned in so close he could see the detailed embroidery embellishing his wife’s dark blue evening dress.

He lowered his voice to a whisper. “I can’t wait to know what you’re gonna think about the city that Papa is gonna build! I hope you’ll like it. That you’ll find a lot of friends and you can play with them and explore the world without a worry in sight!”

Tobirama cast a soft look upon the sight in front of him. The people in their vicinity who were waiting to congratulate the new major did the same. None of them frowned upon the man squatting in front of his wife for feeling “too free and emotional” at such a formal and important event. The eyes observing the man belonged to people who even welcomed such fresh and caring behaviour into their lives which often circled around the many problems and dangers the city had to offer. Major Hashirama seemed like a ray of hope who actually might stay true to his words and shine through the dark thick clouds looming over their city, letting the residents finally taste a bright hope for a better future for them and their children.

There were also those sceptical looking guests who merely glanced indifferently at the crouching figure and returned to their chat and alcohol without missing a beat. Of course, Hashirama’s dreams were idealistic and there was never proven before that a major change could be achieved in a city so corrupt and full of uncaring individuals. Nonetheless, Tobirama had faith in his brother. Many did because hope was the last thing they had left. So when there was gonna be a sceptical somebody standing in Hashirama's way, saying that his dream was nonsense or even trying to hinder his efforts? Well. That’s why Tobirama was standing behind his brother at all times. Armed with law and a stare served cold.

In a flash, the younger Senju caught another figure in the corner of his eye. Though this guest was neither smiling nor indifferently conversing. This one was leaving the room, on feet much too hasty for such a grandiose event where the celebration had only just started. Tobirama would have left the stranger be, in favour of turning his whole attention to his beaming brother, if not for another detail that urged him to actually turn his head in the direction of the retreating guest. The moment before the figure vanished into a corridor leading away from the main hall a dark ponytail flipped proudly in the air only to quickly return to its owner and disappear around the corner as well.

Something felt out of place. Were Tobirama’s elated emotions amplifying his sensitivity towards everything around him? He hadn’t even seen the stranger’s face! Jet something about that hair had caught his attention. Squinting his eyes while looking at the floor beneath his shiny black shoes Tobirama’s mind was racing. The annoying part was that he just couldn't put his finger on what was disturbing him.

He looked again at his brother, now standing beside his wife and receiving all the greetings and praise of the distinguished guests with that wide smile of his. It seemed as if it would be alright if the younger Senju left the concert hall for a while as his brother was doing an amazing job managing all the well-wishers. Not to mention that Tobirama wouldn’t be able to stand still beside the main hero of tonight or plaster on a smile if his mind was somewhere else. Thus, he silently excused himself from the lively milieu to satisfy that annoying itch in the back of his mind that was trying to tell him something.

The corridor was near empty, only some waiters bustling between the concerts hall and some close-by rooms containing glasses, napkins and anything else necessary to keep the guests satisfied. However, the further Tobirama moved away from the main hall, the emptier the space around him grew until he was completely alone. He hadn’t spotted the mysterious stranger yet but the hall led to only one direction which was surprisingly enough _the basement_.

That… wasn’t an annoying itch anymore that pushed Tobirama further down the stone stairs leading underground. It was urgency. The Senju had a bad feeling. Silently fishing out his gun he proceeded into the dark space that awaited him downstairs.

He always had a weapon on him. At least after the major disaster that was his last undercover mission that had ended with him squished between two heads of the mafia, thankfully escaping only with warning words from one of them. “I expect to see you soon. It’s much too boring to take control over this city without a capable opponent to play with.” Tobirama definitely didn’t want to “play”, whatever the younger Uchiha had meant by it. “And don’t disappear! My brother won’t have that now that you’re completely taken over his mind.”

Well, Tobirama _definitely_ had disappeared. He got rid of his old phone, deleted every account he had online and temporarily lived together with one of his trustworthy colleagues. Thankfully so, because only one day after moving out, his old home was broken into. Not hard to guess who it might have been after such a warm promise to meet him again.

Now, the stranger at hand… If Tobirama’s suspicion was correct then it could have belonged to any Uchiha really. They were all near identical with their dark mane and cat-like eyes observing their surroundings at all times. Slowing down, Tobirama pulled out his phone as well, ready to call reinforcements as dealing with an Uchiha, and possibly more than one of them, wasn’t gonna be that easy.

The reception was bad and Tobirama cursed inwardly. He was about to turn back when he heard a step. Quickly lifting his gun before him he took aim and when nothing happened he took a step behind him, still facing the dark corridor.

It all happened in a flash. A hand flew towards his gun from beside him which he avoided with a quick step further into the darkness. Without missing a beat, the Senju turned around and aimed at the hooded figure now completely in his vision. It was gonna be an easy hit and escape.

Only, he hadn’t anticipated a hard shove from behind that resulted in him flying towards the cold wall, face first, the hand holding the gun gripped painfully behind him until he had no choice but to let go if he valued his fingers. The metallic clang of the weapon echoed through the corridor leading through the basement and Tobirama found it hard to breathe as someone was pinning him against the wall with immense strength.

“You tried to kill my brother!”

The venomous snarl made Tobirama’s eyes widen and he held his already heavy breath. He couldn’t be so unlucky. There was no way that that man had come personally to-

“I could kill you right here right now for the nasty vermin that you are.”

He was _very_ unlucky indeed. Judging by the syllables forced through clenched teeth the man might even act on his words.

“However,” the voice started again, suddenly much calmer, as if a switch had been turned off, and Tobirama was starting to dread the continuation more than the promise to be killed.

“It seems that Izuna would be quite unhappy if I finished you right now and we can’t have that, can we?”

The young Senju felt the body on him grow even heavier as he heard the next false sweet words uttered right beside his ear.

“And to be honest, then you didn’t actually manage to seriously harm Izuna. _Not that I’d ever forgive you_ ,” the grip on Tobirama's hand tightened even more and he had to clench his teeth to not groan out loud, “but I’m willing to talk and sort things out with you. Take it as my gratitude for the lovely evening we spent together.”

Before Tobirama could even guess what the one behind him would want to “talk” about, with _him_ nonetheless, a sudden cry of pain escaped his lips before a deadly silence followed and his vision turned black even before his body collapsed to the hard floor.

The moment the Senju woke, he cringed at the uncomfortable pounding in his head. The hit had been a violent one. Trying to softly move his head around a bit, it seemed that the damage was nothing serious. However, in one specific place he felt his hair being tugged from the movement which could mean that there had been some bleeding that had already stopped.

Tobirama tried to focus but his ears were ringing so he had to pry his unwilling eyes open to assess his surroundings. A single light illuminated the cold room and Tobirama squinted for his eyes to adjust. He was about to bring his hands to his face to massage the ache away when he noticed that they wouldn’t budge. On closer inspection, he found that not only were his hands bound but his legs were tied to the chair he was sitting on as well.

Tobirama tried freeing his limbs with growing eagerness as his head cleared from it’s earlier foggy state bit by bit. But in the end, he had to stop because tugging the ropes resulted in nothing more than irritating the skin underneath.

Exasperated, the Senju sighed out as he let his body slouch on the chair once again, head dropping behind him as if waiting for a helpful sign from up above. However, his relaxed state tensed all over again when from the corner of his eye he could see a sitting figure watching him silently, dark gleaming eyes following Tobirama’s every movement.

Under this very focused attention, the young Senju uprighted himself, as much as possible, preparing himself mentally for whatever was to come. One reason why the Uchihas were such a headache for him and his investigative team was fully because these members of the mafia world decided to be so damn unpredictable. They seemed to function solely based on the whims of their leaders and for some reason it worked out perfectly for them! How such a chaotic way of doing things could even lead to “organised crime”, that the mafia was supposed to be, stayed unfathomable for Tobirama. Nevertheless, it made everyone be more wary of the Uchihas rather than any other mafia clan in the city.

To Tobirama’s steadily growing discomfort, the Uchiha leader remained silent and seated on the table, one leg dangling in the air while the other was pulled up for his hands and chin to rest on. The dark eyes seemed to be unblinking. Those damn _felines_! The Senju really felt that any sudden move would result in him being jumped onto, vicious claws ready to tear him apart, leaving behind nothing to help identify his corpse later.

However, the eerie tension was getting to Tobirama. Slipping a few quick glances at his side he swallowed once and tried not to fidget with his fingers. Then he slowly opened his mouth. “You wanted to… “talk”.”

No answer followed. Instead, the Uchiha hopped down from the table he had occupied til now, which made the young Senju flinch involuntarily, and approached, the clicking of his shoes echoing throughout the near empty room. The moment the man stopped right before him, black eyes narrowing, Tobirama was suddenly reminded of the state the Uchiha had been in back in the hotel, clicking the gun, promise of murder seeping from his every word.

Heart racing, the young Senju tried very hard not to hunch before the looming figure, instead finding the strength to lift his head and look the man into the eyes. In return, the Uchiha leaned a bit forward and Tobirama held his breath. Why had he even spoken out? Maybe if he had stayed quiet they would have settled everything from a more comfortable distance…

The next moment Tobirama froze all over as Madara Uchiha sat into his lap. One leg on each side. The thought of “trapped” was everything that Tobirama’s shocked brain was capable of producing at this moment. It was happening again, yet this time he was even less certain of his survival.

However, the Senju’s gasping mouth quickly turned into a frown when the former unsettlingly observant eyes betrayed some kind of mirth the moment the agent’s eyes had widened from surprise. Tobirama had yet again no clue what the Uchiha was planning. However, it seemed that a simple murder wasn’t on the menue judging by the slowly widening grin.

“What do you want?” Tobirama bit out. He wasn’t as shaken anymore but the urge to fidget with his fingers was still there. He held himself back however, not wanting to see that annoying grin grow even wider.

Madara didn’t seem to care for his attitude however. Looking down on him, the mafia boss raised an eyebrow, that smug smile remaining still. “I want an apology.”

An apology. _Just_ an apology? Yeah right. That’s why the mafia boss and the leader of his own clan, Madara Uchiha, had personally come to a highly secured event, hit Tobirama unconscious and tied him down. Just to hear an _apology_.

Why couldn’t the Uchihas be more reasonable?

The Senju let his scepticism be heard as he exhaled sharply. “And after that?”

“We’ll get there,” was all that Madara gave as an answer, making the scale in Tobirama’s mind wobble and threatening to gravitate from the “scared” side to the “really annoyed” side. The tied down agent understood that whatever the mafia boss on top of him said or did the possibility that he wouldn’t leave from here alive today was a real one, thus requiring a rather diplomatic approach while talking to his captor. In hopes that it would persuade the older man to consider letting him go. Through some miracle. However, Madara Uchiha had the brilliant skill to _really_ irk him.

So the older man continued. “Although, not any apology will do.”

Tobirama sighed exasperatedly and asked the question that the mafia boss was so keenly waiting for him to voice. “What do you want me to do?”

“Kiss me.”

The response was so quick that it took Tobirama a moment to register what had been said and only then his eyes widened, full of incredulity, and his mind started to frantically search for words to say.

“What?” That was all that finally managed to leave his mouth.

If Uchiha Madara was amused by the younger man’s reaction then the latter didn’t notice it. All of Tobirama’s attention was now on the awaited repetition from the man straddling him, expecting to have heard wrong. Taking his time to carefully articulate every following word, Madara raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger against the agent’s chest. “I want _you_ to _kiss_ me.”

“I think it’s a fair trade. After all, you really made a fool out of me with all these pretty lies.” The one eyebrow stayed raised but the smugness was swapped with displeasure plainly displayed on the mafia boss’s face.

Tobirama recalled that his alternative truths had been “pretty” indeed. However, to be honest, the Senju was fairly sure that the older man didn’t really care what his actual world view nor his occupation was. Were it all really only because Tobirama had shot Izuna, the agent would understand the situation at hand: tied down, threatened to be killed and so on. But as the mafia boss had said himself: he won’t be killing Tobirama for that. At least not now. _Now_ he wanted to _talk_. He wanted a measly _apology_. In the form of a _petty_ kiss!

Madara was obviously taking none of it seriously. It was more like a game for him. And Tobirama was for him to toy with. Déjà vu. Reminiscent to their “lovely evening” at the hotel room. Only now the intentions of the younger Uchiha had been taken over by the older one.

“One kiss will allow you to forget and ease your heart? Since when was life so simple?”

The Uchiha decided to play along, theatrically leaning back and looking up as if pondering about the sarcastical comment thoroughly, before responding matter-of-factly “Life would always be so simple when people just did what they were told.”

Tobirama rolled his eyes at that.

It seemed that the mafia boss was eager to get his _apology_ and Tobirama was eager as well, wanting to get this over and done with. And hopefully get out of here, as a gratifying bonus.

The agent lifted his chin again, narrowed eyes peering at the dark pair above him. However, contrary to his captors obvious eagerness, the older man was still “in deep thought”, looking away from him and delaying whatever was to come after receiving his pointless apology. Tobirama actually didn’t know if he wanted to rush to his potential death but entertaining the comfortable-looking man on his lap any minute longer, no certain hope for freedom in sight, didn’t really sound that much better.

Hence, not able to reach the dark-haired man himself, the Senju scoffed impatiently. “Well? Do you want that kiss or not?”

That finally brought the older man’s attention back to the matter in question. “Mm?” Seeing that his objective at hand had generously lowered himself, Tobirama leaned in without any further delay to get that stupid grin out of his face.

A chaste peck on the lips. Nothing more, nothing less. Now all Tobirama had to do was to wait and see what kind of plans Madara _actually_ had in mind for him to have come here today and personally tie him to this uncomfortable chair.

However, the mafia boss didn’t look like he would be moving on with the activities any time soon. Speaking of which, with how much Madara looked like the cat that got the cream he had no right to pull that playful pout and sound so downhearted with his next words.

“This was nice and all but not enough for an _apology_. Kiss me like you _mean_ it.”

Was Madara Uchiha really expecting Tobirama to give him a good time? _Tobirama_? Sure he knew how to flirt and gain information in other sneaky ways but that didn’t mean he in any way went further than that. He was an investigator for goodness sake not a rent boy.

Nonetheless, the Senju wasn’t completely clueless nor willing to extend his stay in the basement so he leaned in, slower this time, and gathering together all the knowledge about “meaningful kisses” he had seen on the TV, connected their lips once again.

The kiss was dragged out and potentially heartwarmingly soft, if leaving out the circumstances, and Tobirama was certain that if anyone wanted to convey some kind of _meaningful apology_ through physical contact then this was it.

However, the Uchiha on his lap had probably seen a very different kind of program on the TV. The moment the agent decided that his input was good enough and started to retreat, a hand shot up to firmly fix his face in place. The grabbing hand forced Tobirama’s mouth even more open, quite uncomfortably so, for the older man to slip his tongue in while his other hand slowly wandered downwards along the Senju’s chest and stomach in search of slender hips where it finally anchored, fingers digging ardently into the flesh through clothes.

_This_ was too much. The agent’s eyes widened and he tried to back away only to be stopped by the wooden backrest he had been tied to. Grudgingly, the Senju came to the dreadful realization that there was no way for him to flee from this situation and the only option left was to shut his eyes tightly and wait for it all to stop.

When Madara finally pulled away, his gaze stayed on the man he was seated on and he licked his lips hungrily.

Looking anywhere but at the now content looking man, Tobirama huffed quite rudely towards the outrageous Uchiha as this was all he could manage at the moment to mask his frantically pounding heart caged behind ribs. “Well, are you satisfied?” He refused to let his voice waver in any way, no matter how desperately his tied hands were gripping each other.

“I’m _far_ from satisfied but it will do for now. Let’s see Izuna trump _that_!” chirped the man proudly, emphasizing the last part with utmost glee.

A moment passed before this information awakened a new fire in the agent’s eyes. Once again the two emotions were fighting each other in Tobirama’s mind until the “scared” part fell off completely, leaving the scales in a state of no repair. Much like his mood.

“Is this a game to you?!”

The sudden shout resulted in the dark eyes widening and staring at the agent with raised brows until the expression shifted once again into a smugger state as if Tobirama had finally discovered the rules of the game and learned the painful truth that he had been cheated the whole time.

“Are you mad?” wiggled the Uchiha his eyebrows, only fueling the two fierce flames before him. “Because if you are then _Izuna_ started it.”

Tobirama could feel his blood rushing furiously through his continuously tensing body. He could literally feel his blood boil. Any thoughts of escaping were wiped from his mind because even the most apathetic cat would pull out its claws when poked long enough. As a result, the younger man clenched his jaw tightly before baring his teeth. “...I will drown you.”

That did the trick. When before the mafia boss had been simply smuggly grinning by himself then now the growing amusement was not only becoming overbearing but was also directed intently at the agent alone. Madara peered down at him with almost mad eyes, mouth twisted in a way as if trying not to laugh out loud. “Oh? Let’s see you try.”

As though attempting to prove a point, the older man reached for the agent’s chin once again, with the hand that was _not_ still leisurely resting on the younger man’s hip, and slid his thumb over tightly knit lips, the motion mockingly sweet. When Tobirama turned his face abruptly away, thus successfully getting rid of the offender, Madara chuckled at the sour face.

The word “feisty” echoed faintly in Tobirama’s ears. He had heard it uttered by the same man with those same gleaming eyes not so long ago. Only now the Senju didn’t want to act all coy for the sake of _maybe_ getting away. He was done. He had given his “apology”. Or rather it had been _taken_ from him. And Madara Uchiha was just wasting time, with no apparent “plan” forged to act upon after successfully catching him. The only real goal he, and apparently his brother, seemed to have, was to see who can make him suffer more or something along the lines.

“So it is gonna be like that from now on? You and your brother play a fun game of catch and when succeeding do whatever your hearts tell you to?” Tobirama had lowered his eyebrows, crinkled his nose and thus looked utterly pissed because he had all the right to.

“Oh, no, it doesn’t have to be like that at all!” Madara finally let go of the agent’s hip he had so diligently held til now and waved his hands enthusiastically, making the issue sound like the most trivial matter known to man. “Just don’t let yourself be caught that easily!” Right after that simple helpful guideline the Uchiha had the nerve to smile innocently. So reminiscent of his brother. The little _devil_ because of whom Tobirama landed into this mess in the first place.

As if reading his mind, Madara addressed the very same demon himself. “I expect you to play hard to get when my brother starts to hunt you down next. Not like today when it took - what? - only five minutes to catch your attention, drag you away from the crowd _and_ unarm you?” Tobirama tried not to react to how pitifully he was being looked at, instead silently gritting his teeth together.

“We may be related but I don’t like to share.” As if to emphasise this, the Uchiha crossed his arms and made a little detour to his left with his eyes, lips pouting slightly, until returning his gaze onto the younger man once again. “Though, I’m willing to let him play with you until he gets bored, eventually, and will look for something new to fill his time with.”

Tobirama couldn’t wait for that to happen.

“Oh, but don’t worry. _I_ won’t get bored that easily.” Of course, Madara rushed to crush any tiny hopes the Senju was about to awaken, replacing it with a new kind of dread disguised as consolidating the agent’s anxiously aching soul. Though, the only things aching at the moment were Tobirama’s recently smashed head and his lap that was slowly but steadily going numb because of the weight of a whole grown man on top of it.

The agent couldn’t help but let some of the bottling up tension leave him alongside a measured sigh, eyes closed to regain himself a bit. Just how far were those brothers willing to go with his torment? This _game_? Did he even want to know? At least one thing was certain: he _will_ be leaving from here alive today. And if his misfortune won’t let him down, then he’ll be encountering the Uchihas again and in doing so survive every single time. Until the two heads of the Uchiha will get bored.

This knowledge didn’t console Tobirama much though, as he also knew that every following encounter will be worse than the last one if the brothers were really trying to trump each other in... his torment? ...This game didn’t even have a point. Just… torment. Like arrogant boys throwing innocent birds with stones _just for fun_. That’s how Tobirama genuinely felt about this whole situation.

He didn’t open his eyes even when Madara suddenly ruffled his hair, like he was some kind of an obedient dog, and finally raised from his self proclaimed “seat”. The mafia boss walked leisurely to the table he had been sitting on before and retrieved his jacket which he put on by flying it through the air onto his back with one swift move. While smoothing the outfit’s outer layers, the Uchiha commented offhandedly. “As much as I love spending time with you, I believe after the _flashy_ surprise I left outside your ever restless friends will flood the building so I have to start going if I don’t want to be seen nor miss the show. You can take it as my congratulatory present to the new Major.” He ended his sentence with a toothy smile.

Maybe it was a bomb. But maybe it was fireworks. Who knew these Uchihas. At least it couldn’t be _that_ big of a “surprise”, as the concert hall was too valuable of a place for the important and influential people to meet at that even the mafia didn’t have the heart to seriously damage it. Therefore, Tobirama didn’t need to worry about his brother’s nor his sister-in-law’s wellbeing at the moment. Even if that mocking smile was trying to convince him otherwise.

Another piece of good news was that when his colleagues were gonna search the place then he wouldn’t need to sit here for long as Uchiha Madara was already heading to the only door in the room, not bothering to untie him. This was probably deliberate and the Uchiha had calculated with the “rescue”. Hah. So this man actually knew what a _plan_ was and how to see it through.

As an afterthought, the mafia boss stopped in his path right before exiting the room, fished out Tobirama’s gun from the inside of his jacket and waved it in the air. “I’m gonna keep that. It’ll fit nicely into my growing collection.” Then, with an earnest smile, or as earnest as a cat-like being could manage, he looked back at the sitting agent, crinkling his eyes in the process and merrily called out with a sing-song voice. “See you~” And with that the man left, exemplarily closing the door behind him.

Tobirama said nothing. Just stared blankly at the ground in front of him. It was clear now that he was bound to meet the Uchihas again. There was no need to voice it out.


End file.
